


Kiss, Kiss

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's working the kissing booth at the school fair.  Someone very familiar shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss

Sam knows he needs some extra credits for his college applications, needs to do some extra curricular stuff to gain them, so he agreed easily when Ms. Conrad asked him to help out at the school fair. He really should have asked what ‘helping out’ would entail.

He didn’t though and he has no one to blame but himself.

The kissing booth had actually been Christine Wilsons’ idea. She is the most popular girl in high-school, cheerleader and dating the star-quarterback. A walking cliche and Sam can’t stand her. She always puts down the other girls and loves nothing more than to gossip. Christine had been the one to out Sam in front of the whole school because she had seen Dean pick him up after school. Had seen him press Sam against the big black car and kiss him senseless. He should be glad she did know nothing about their actual relation to each other or all hell would break lose.

Sam still resented her for making it public that he was gay. Or bi. Whatever.

So when she suggested that he could man the other booth, giving both genders something to choose, he knows it’s some scheme to make him look bad and herself more desirable. Some silly, childish game.

But he needs those credits.

What no one expected - least of all Sam - is how popular his booth is. There is a long line of girls queuing up to get a kiss from Sam and he has honestly no idea why. What is even more surprising is the number of boys in his line. There are twice as many people who wants to kiss Sam than Christine and he can see her seething in her own booth.

He is a good guy - or at least he tries - so he doesn’t laugh like he wants to but when she cries out “What do you want to kiss that faggot for?” he has enough. But before he can even draw a breath to tell her where to stick it, a familiar voice can be heard over the crowd.

“Maybe if you wouldn’t give it up for less than a dollar people would actually pay for a kiss from you.”

Sam would chide Dean for criticizing a girl for her choices to sleep with whoever she wants, but said girl is a mean bitch and likes to play people and use them for her own causes, so he lets it slide.

He is so caught up in his thoughts about Christine that the fact that Dean is here doesn’t register immediately. But when it does he is terrified.

His big brother is already second in line, only one girl in front of him and when had this happened?

He expects Dean to be upset - they are exclusive even if Sam still wonders how someone like Dean would want someone like him - but instead the big jerk just grins at him in this obnoxious way he has and wiggles his fingers in a stupid little wave.

And Sam has it so bad for him he just smiles stupidly back and he swears he can hear some girls go all awwwww on them.

Dean just ignores them and waves a hand full of one dollar bills in front of Sam’s face. The little sign on his booth reads ‘One kiss = 1$’. Sam blushes a deep red if the heat in his face is anything to go by, his eyes only on Dean, who has probably planned this. He totally forgets about the girl who is in front of Dean when his big brother steps up to him real close and grabs his shirt in a surprisingly firm fist. His other hand goes to Sam’s neck, fingers playing with the soft hair there and Sam is sure he’ll start purring any second now.

It gets even better when Dean leans in until their noses brush against each other, their lips almost touching and whispers with a whiskey-rough voice ‘Heya Sammy’ before closing those last torturous inches between them.

The kiss itself is nothing like Sam expected, is soft and almost chaste, just a brushing of lips against each other. It’s just a touch of skin but there are still goosebumps all over his body and his hands are shaking a bit. Dean draws back but still holds Sam’s gaze. The shaking gets worse when a bright smile lights up Dean’s face and he goes to the end of the line with a light spring in his step.

There will be a second kiss and a third and a fourth. Dean will pay 11 bucks for 11 kisses he could have had for free any time. They will all be chaste, far from the ones they exchange behind closed doors.

They will still leave him shaking every time and at the end, when Dean will be the only one still in line, ready to take him home, he will hand Dean one dollar before yanking him down and kissing him with all that he’s got.

Dean won’t stop smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
